


then burn the ashes

by acronymed



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i don't even know what this is i'm so sorry, i just like making rin pine okay, nagisa is the littlest accidental arsonist, the struggle is real for rin, this is mostly gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acronymed/pseuds/acronymed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's time we considered an exorcism," he says, when Makoto picks up on the fourth ring. "And also possibly getting him a leash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	then burn the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first free! fic is about rin suffering. of course it is.

Rin stares at the firecracker stuck in the roof of the old shed behind Samezuka. Then he looks at Nagisa, who's smiling so wide it's bordering on demonic. He shivers and pulls out his phone.

"I think it's time we considered an exorcism," he says, when Makoto picks up on the fourth ring. "And also possibly getting him a leash."

"I'll be right there," Makoto groans, his voice still thick with sleep. Rin pretends the sound doesn't immediately go to his cock and desperately thinks of dead kittens. His life.

"Bring Rei," he says, watching Nagisa skip around and light off more fireworks. _Jesus Christ_ , the kid looked way too fucking happy for someone essentially committing arson. "And alcohol."

Makoto makes a soft, confused noise. It's strangely cute. Rin hates everything. "Alcohol?"

"For me." Rin can feel a headache coming on. A blonde, cackling headache. "It's the only way I'm going to be able to get through the inevitable shit storm that is Ryugazaki and the hell spawn making up."

"Rin-chan," Nagisa whines, from the... top of the fence? What the _hell?_ "That wasn't very nice."

"For fuck sake's, Nagisa, I know you're trying to summon your demon brethren via ritualistic flame sacrifice but get _down_ from there."

"But the higher up I am, the less likely I am to hit something!"

"Oh my god, stop setting those off—"

"Rin," Makoto sounds like he's laughing, the bastard, "do you think you can handle him until we get there?"

"Do you think I can — do you _want_ me to die?"

"You're not going to die," Makoto says patiently.

"I beg to differ," Rin mutters, as Nagisa sets off a series of cherry bombs with a laugh. "You're not the one dealing with a tiny, sexually frustrated psychopath."

"He isn't that bad."

"RinRin-chan! Do you think we can hit the soccer nets from here?"

"I don't know, Nagisa; do you think I can scale the fence and _strangle you_ before you get the chance to try?"

"You won't be able to hide the body before I get there." Makoto sounds muffled, so he's probably getting dressed. Rin makes a concerned effort not to think of Makoto's abs and fails miserably. "And you like me too much to make me an accomplice."

Dammit, he has a point.

Nagisa hooks his knees over the top of the fence and swings upside down, angled towards the nets. The look on his face triggers all sorts of alarm bells in Rin's head, ones that scream _RUN, YOU FOOL_ that he can't listen to because Makoto expects him to be responsible or something.

"Nagisa," he starts.

"Bombs away!" Nagisa cheers and they both watch as, almost as if in slow motion, the firework in his hands clears the length of the field. In the distance, something catches fire.

"Oh." Nagisa blinks slowly. "I didn't actually think that would hit."

"Rin?" Makoto says carefully, after a long stretch of silence. "Is everything okay?"

"Nagisa is officially the world's shortest criminal," Rin says absently. He feels oddly calm for someone who is _literally_ watching their athletic scholarship go up in flames. "Also, I think I'm going into shock."

"Don't, I'm coming up the... way..." Makoto trails off, and Rin turns to see him standing at the corner of the main building, eyes fixed on the fiery mess in the distance, looking _way_ too attractive in sweats and a loose t-shirt. "Oh."

"Yeah," Rin breathes, staring at the slope of Makoto's shoulders, and snaps his phone shut. "Oh."


End file.
